


Five times they used their bodies to feel

by RahDamon



Series: Love Square Week 2016 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ....somehow I am not hopeful, F/M, Let's hope i can at least do this week while also Secret Santaing, Love Square Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahDamon/pseuds/RahDamon
Summary: Four times they loved with their bodies but didn't know the truth. And one time they loved and knew and everything explodes.





	

I

 

Touching is something they do without even thinking about it by the time they were partners for a year. You simply cannot fight an Akuma without trusting your partner had your back and would drag you out of the way if necessary.

 

Still, Ladybug has to fight her blush when Chat takes her red-gloved hands in his claws and firmly presses a kiss to the back of it. He lingers, making sure that she can feel the shape of his lips through the material of her suit. And doesn’t know that he’s branding her, her skin tingling long after this ritual goodbye he has adopted.

 

It’s too bad he doesn’t know how she traces this mark in the lone darkness of her room just before going to sleep, her fingers tightly pressed to the invisible outline of his lips on her skin.

 

II

 

To his chagrin–ah! What a wasted oppurrtinity, he could have thought chatgrin–Adrien could almost taste the awkwardness charging the air between him and Marinette. It’s always like that, always whenever she has to speak to him or interact with him.

 

It hurts, doubly so after the times she does manage to talk to him. Because then Adrien has tasted the forbidden fruit of her friendship, the most sought out apple, the one he naively thought he had earned before realizing that her confidence regarding him has evaporated.

 

Seeing her stutter once again he resigns himself to the bittersweet taste of almost-rejection and forced conversation. 

 

(Adrien really would prefer the chocolate flavor he had nibbled on during that one afternoon in her home with game controllers in their hands and a lucky charm dangling from his wrist.)

 

III

 

Standing next to him never fails to freak Marinette out, at least when she is close enough for his scent to fill her nose and blind her to everything else. But as Ladybug she cannot freak out, no matter her thoughts. So what if he was smelling like expensive out-of-her-league lemons and a whiff of cheese?

 

Adrien turns his head to her with a little shy smile and a flip of his hair, coincidentally throwing his scent damn right at her. The only reason she doesn’t swoon is simple. Ladybug doesn’t swoon. After all, if her frisky adorable kitten cannot make her swoon, then nobody can, not even supermodel Adrien Agreste. 

 

(She ignores the fact she cannot compare her cat and Adrien. It isn’t a fair comparison. For one, she hasn’t a crush on one of them.)

 

(If the other wouldn’t exist, she probably would have, especially since his scent was sharp and crisp like the winter wind howling through the empty streets the night before Christmas.)

 

When Adrien compliments her drawing a connection between Ladybug and his beloved mother her breath doesn’t get caught in her throat. Instead she breathes in deeply and thinks she could learn to live with lemons and cheese.

 

IV

 

She probably thinks he can’t hear the slight mockery in her voice. Chat totally can but he laps up her voice and the way she giggles and talks. Usually he never gets to hear Marinette like that, her voice strong and confident and not afraid to tease him.

 

Even though the circumstances are less than desirable–who in their right mind wants an Akuma after them, even if it is for something as harmless as a date? (He doesn’t acknowledge that thought rankles.)–Chat cannot be but happy for this opportunity.

 

He finds out that when she calls out for his help, her voice still strong and unafraid, it is one of his favourite sounds, right up there with His Lady’s most sincere laughs and words.

 

V

 

Afterwards, when all is said and done, they feel stupid. Leaning on each other they laugh and shake and tremble and break down in a way that is simply beautiful. They break down as they do everything else when suited up. That is, they break down together.

 

Once they have calmed down a little–giggles still escape either of them now and again–they find themselves forehead to forehead, red-rimmed eyes staring at each other.

 

Adrien laughs–it rather resembles a snort as a giggle decides to make its appearance at the same time– and nudges their noses together. (Everything they do should be together.) “We’re rather blind, My Princess.”

 

(He’s allowed to mix his nicknames together. Marinette is both, an amalgam of Marinette and Ladybug, of Princess and My Lady, so her nickname should reflect that.)

 

Marinette giggles in answer, almost sobbing but sneaking her arms around his chest and squeezing. She wants something, wants to do the one thing that she so shamefully had thought she should only want to do with one boy, not with two. Of course, two turns out to be one and there is no being torn in two anymore.

 

So she squeezes him again and before she can talk herself out of it, before she can flail and freak out, she whispers with their noses pressed together. “Like they say, Kitty, love is blind.”

 

And Adrien blinks, shocked as slightly chapped bitten through lips meet his. His eyes close and he purrs back, his own arms wrapping around Marinette.

 

They both smile as everything slots into place, the corners of their mouths catching each other, their hearts beating together, dancing together as their souls surely are. They are robbed of every sense except the sense that they are together, and that two and two doesn't make four but two and two is one and one. And in the end one and one melt like burning stars into one.


End file.
